Sweet As Sugar
by Misuzu Ookami
Summary: Well its just a few characters from DN..Ok..Just one..but yeah..
1. Chapter 2

(!LEMON PART!)

I turned back around and looked at him. He was looking out the window still.

"L.." I let my voice wander over it. He turned to look at me.. I walked to him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please..Tonight, Let me stay with you" I said but dang that sounded so cheesy.  
"Isabel?" He sounded a little appauled to hear me say that.  
"Please" I pleaded and to my surprise he sighed. It was not an annoyed sigh, but more of a defeat sigh.

"Isabel..I might hurt you" He said in my ear.  
"I Dont Care" I said.  
"I wont go easy on you" He said.  
"I Dont Care" I said.  
"You are not safe with me"  
"I dont care"  
"Isabel"  
"L"  
Then he pushed me onto the sofa and begun tearing my clothes off, I was frozen yet my heart hammered with in my chest. His hungry hands found my now bare chest and he groped rather comfortably. I squealed as i saw his taut body after he had pulled his white shirt off. He was one FIT boy seeing as he never eats healthy.  
"Isabel..are you sure?" He asked me one last time.  
"Yes. L..I..I Really do like you" I said and he smiled his childish smile.  
"I Like You Too" He said chuckling and then leaning in to gently kiss me. I kissed back and closed my eyes as her trailed kisses down my neck to my colar bone and then to my chest, he groped me again and i grit my teeth. He leaned down lower gently placing a warm kiss on the now hard tip of my breast. I gulped with difficulty.. difficulty for sure. He traced his tongue around the tip feeling it harden on his tongue and then he took it in his mouth and sucked softly. I softly let out sounds im sure i have not made before.

"Unng L~" I said and i gasped as a felt another hard part press on my leg, i looked down to the shocked look on his face.

"Isabel..I..I can't hold on..Please...May I?" He asked. Why was he being so formal. I blushed and nodded my head as gently as possible but i seemed rather hungry for it. He got back and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off including the boxers and i gulped staring at his hardened member. I sat up but he pushed me down.

"Hold my hand.. this might hurt" He said and gave me his hand, i took it and my stomach fluttered. Gently, VERY gently he leaned in and i could feel the tip of his member prod into me. I grit my teeth as it felt ok at starts but slowly as it went in deeper i felt like i was being ripped open. My eyes went wide and tears of pain smeared my cheeks. I clung to his hand like a feeble child but it was no use. The pain was still there..

"Ugh! It Hurts!" I said through tight teeth. He froze.

"D-do you want m-me to stop?" He had a hurt look on his face. I shook my head

"n-no" I said, feeling an odd new sensation behind the curtain of pain. waiting for it to be called out i arched my head back and moaned.

"I-Isabel" He gulped. The pain was over shadowed by a lust filled pleasure that was maddeningly brewing with in my body.

"Im..Ok" and he took it as the signal. slowly her started moving. I could feel him groan from his chest where my hand was. I wanted to feel his heart flutter everytime i called out his name. He started moving in and out of me and my erotic sounds made him.. hungry? lust-y?... horny?

"D-damn..Isabel..is th-this your first time?" He asked and i nodded. He blushed a little and i didn't understand why. Again he begun to move faster and i arched my head back moaning.

This sensation, lust, passion, HEAT!

It was just so amazing, so beautiful and i swear.. i could die in his arms and be happy. I could feel myself go to a weird feel. Like.. i was slowly going to the peak.. OH MY GOD IM GONNA LOOSE IT!

"N-no more. L!" I struggled a little feeling embarassed. He didn't stop he looked so hawt with his hair in a disaray and his face slightly wet from sweat and out bodies clashing.. well that made us both want more. I could feel it.. i was too close..ung this is embarassing.

He jerked and i gasped, one more jerk, another and another and i let out a sexy cry loosing it, he didn't stop even though her gave a 4 second break. he grunted and pulled out loosing it himself. He fell ontop of me, both of us panting.

"L.." I said panting

"Yes" He replied.

"I.. i was wrong..i dont LIKE you..I..I LOVE you" i said and he smiled kissing my cheek.

"As do i Isabel..as..do..i" He said, i snuggled into his arms that night.. and it was like i had flown into another dream land, where it was just us.. forever

THE END!


	2. Chapter 1

"Yes, Ok, Thankyou" L said, removing his long slender finger from the small button upon the receiver phone. I stared out the window and into the magnificent night, the full moon was just so pretty tonight and the way it made the sky look navy blue and purple.. it fascinated me so much, Oh but the way L's voice rang in my head.. yeah, now that was more fascinating, seeing as my heart races a little just hearing that sweet cold accent of his.

"Isabel" He called my name and my heart begun hammering.

"y-yes?" I asked still looking out the window. He pushed against the table and made his chair face me as he sat in his.. odd pose.

"Are y-" L started.

"Master L, Would you like some?" Watari, L's Butler said poiting to the ice cream. L licked his lip, his eyes going huge as he stared down the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry icecream. He nodded like a child and then Watari looked towards me.

"Madam, Anything?" He poited to the cart, i turned around sort of fast and my bangs came in my face, i pushed them aside combing my fingers through my hair. My cute pixxie cut.

"Oh yes, I'll Uhm take some of that Cake" I said putting my finger to my lower lip, a habit i had picked up from L. I sat down on the small sofa chair.

"Yes" Watari nodded and gave L a huge icecream cone and me a perfectly sized plate of Cake.

"Which cake is this?" I asked.

"Oh, That is caramel Sugar cake" Watari said smiling, L froze and looked up.

"Sugar?" his eyes yelled as he stared at my peice of cake.

"Well, i shall be off" Watari bowed and left with the cart, L was still staring at me.

"Uhm...do you want it?" I asked and i got so scared when L suddenly jumped up from his seat that i dropped the cake onto my lap. I let out a gasp and squeal when i noticed it soak onto my thighs and my short skirt.

"Oh im so sorry L, I'll get this cleaned up!" I stood up to rush away but L just pushed me down.

"Don't waste sweet things" He said and i was frozen, my heart was hammering inside my chest as i saw him get down and gently poke his tongue to my thigh.

"L-L what are you d-doing?" i could not help my voice from cracking.

"shhhh" he silenced me with his sweet gaze, then he parted my legs a little and started cleaning up the soft cake, but something was odd...he..he didnt stop after the cake was gone, He pulled my panties down and i could have sworn i saw him grin, but then again I also died and went to heaven (^^)

"L-l p-please stop~" I whined as L's tongue begun to rub up and down on the now bare skin. He parted my trembling legs and pushed his head forward. I let out a soft moan when his tongue slid into me, ung why does it feel so good?

I could not understand what was going on here, my mind was completely fried. When he moved back an odd hungry drived through me and i suddenly pulled him ontop of me and kissed him deeply. I was worried what he would think of me.. but..i could not understand what was wrong with my body. His hands were now at my hips and our lips were forming as the kiss was turned on and off.

He got back and exhaled.

"Isabel..." He said staring down at me.  
"Yes?" I asked breathing a little hard.  
"I think...You should go home" He said.. My heart sunk. I stood up as he walked to the table and placed his hand on it looking out the window. I walked to the door and suddenly.. My feet would not move forward.

_I can do this...I know i can..Im sure!..and..and i want it.._ I thought.


End file.
